Senpai or Lover?
by Ashton Li
Summary: Eiji is running late for practice, but, to his surprise, Echizen was late as well. Having to stay late to finish their 100 laps, Eiji offers to take Echizen to get something to eat. It was there where their frienship turned into something more.


**I was having many issues on figuring out how to start this fic, but after looking at some other fics, I was finally able to get the confidence I needed to start this fic. I would like to thank (even though they probably don't me, and I only know them by reading their fics) Akira Yama, Lille Venn, Damanai, To Destination, and SesshoumaruXRin. Thanks to reading some of their wonderful Prince of Tennis fics, I have finally figured out just how I wanted this fic to end up. Even though Akira-chan's (I hope you will not mind me calling you that) fics that I read were all FujiXEiji, your fics helped me out a lot (and most of them almost made me cry…which is really hard to do.). If any of those who I named reads this fic, thank you! I know you don't know how you helped me, but thank you! *bows* You don't even know how much you have helped me! **

**Anyways, now that I have that out of my way, let me continue. I'm a huge FujiXEiji fan, but this isn't a FujiXEiji fic. Haha! This is my "awesome" EijiXRyoma fic. I've had this thought in my head for awhile now, and I finally decided to write it out. I hope that you'll like it. Obviously this means that this story has a pairing of two guys. Just thought I should point that out if you didn't figure it out.**

**Also, I don't own these characters or the Prince of Tennis…because if I did…there would be more Fuji and Eiji together…or Eiji and Ryoma…or both! I don't think I would be able to decide! There'd also be some Shinji and Kamio togetherness. Yes…that's why I don't own Prince of Tennis. I would make it less tennis and more…well…yeah…I don't think it would even be able to be called "Prince of Tennis" anymore…**

**Oh! I guess I should also make the note that I do write last name then first name. I also based eye color and such from the anime because it's easier (and I like Fuji-kun with blue eyes over the golden brown eyes he has in the manga…even though Fuji-kun's eye color isn't even mentioned in this fic…). Except for Eiji-kun…I gave him blue eyes. I couldn't figure out what color eyes he really has, but in at least one of the fics I read he had blue eyes. I really couldn't tell from the anime…and all the art I have him give him either blue or a red-brown colored eyes. I couldn't even tell with the chibi episodes. They seem like they're a dark blue. Well, I'll just decide to go with blue.**

**Now, enough from me! Read on! Love it or hate it! Just don't forget to tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**Senpai or Lover?**

"Oh!" Kikumaru Eiji bolted down the hall. "I'm late for practice!"

On the tennis court, two members of the tennis team were running unusually late. The faint sound of the practice matches could barely be heard over Tezuka's orders. He demanded to know where the two missing Regulars were, but no one knew.

"I'm so late!" Eiji pouted as he finally made it to the tennis clubhouse. "Hurry, hurry…need to change…!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you're late too?" a younger voice came from the corner of the room.

"Huh?" Eiji looked up. "O-Chibi-chan! At least I won't be the only one getting punished for being late. Nya!"

"Guess not." Echizen Ryoma placed his hat back on his head. "Ready?"

"Lets go!" Eiji followed the younger boy out to the courts.

"100 laps!" Tezuka shouted right as he spotted Echizen and Eiji walking towards him.

"Just for being late?" Eiji demanded.

"What it to be 200?"

Without answering, Eiji walked away and began to jog around the courts. He caught up with the 7th grader who started to run without question.

"We're going to be here all night, nya!" the upperclassman complained.

"I guess that what we get for being late," Ryoma frowned.

"Why were you late anyways, O-Chibi-chan?"

"Oh…I fell asleep during class. The teacher made me stay afterwards."

Eiji softly giggled. "That sounds just like you."

"Why were you late, senpai?"

"Hmm? I forgot to do my homework. I couldn't leave until I completed it."

The two of them continued to run. Practice soon ended, but they were told to finish their 100 laps. The sun began to set as Echizen and Kikumaru finally finished their last lap.

"I'm kind of glad today's the last day of school for the week. We don't have any school tomorrow…so we get a two day break," Eiji smiled. "Do you have any plans for your time off?"

Ryoma started to change out of his tennis uniform. "Not really."

"Hey! It's not too late. Are you hungry?"

"Sort of." His stomach made a rumbling noise. "Yes."

"How about I treat you to a burger?"

"Uh…sure…" Ryoma, for some strange reason, couldn't refuse the offer.

They sat across from each other at the burger place. Eiji smiled at Ryoma as the younger boy bit into his sandwich. He slowly became uncomfortable.

"What?" Ryoma demanded.

"Do you like anyone, O-Chibi-chan?" Eiji bluntly questioned.

His face started to flush as he stuttered and answer. "Well…I-I'm not s-sure…m-maybe…I-I…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Who is it?"

Quickly, Echizen raised his head to look at the older boy. He couldn't hide the fact that his cheeks were red, and he was becoming embarrassed.

"It's ok. I like someone too."

"Wh-who?" Ryoma barely uttered.

"…you…"

"Wh-what?"

"Why else do you think I asked you to come out with me? So, who do you like?"

Shyly, he mumbled his reply. "I like you too, senpai."

"Does that mean you'll consider becoming my boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

The fact that the younger boy was easily confused by these things made Eiji smile. "Do you want to become a couple? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Y-yes…Kikumaru-senpai…"

"Ok, now that it's official, no more calling me 'Kikumaru-senpai'. Call me Eiji. I won't call you O-Chibi-chan either. From now on, I'll call you Ryoma-chan!"

"Ok, Ki…I mean, Eiji-senpai."

"No! Don't call me senpai. Just Eiji."

"Eiji…kun…?"

"Perfect!"

"What about at school?"

"Well, so we don't confuse anyone, we'll just pretend like we're just friends. It'll make it easier on us…and it won't complex things when it comes to the tennis team."

"Right."

"Since we're officially a couple, we should do more things together. You said you have no plans for our time off school, so we'll spend the whole time with one another."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That's a good question. We could go out for lunch. Of course we'd have to play it safe and not be too public about our relationship otherwise one of the others might figure us out. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"E-Eiji-kun…we could just spend time together at my house."

"Really?"

"Yeah…m-my family will be gone…so w-we'd have th-the place to ourselves…"

Eiji stood up and looked around the area. He sat himself next to Ryoma and pulled him closer. Lightly, the older boy brushed his lips against the younger and finally kissed him softly. Pulling away, Eiji saw how surprised Ryoma was.

"That's just a sample. Ryoma-chan, once I get you alone, I'm going to kiss you until you can't take anymore."

"I'll let you…"

The next day quickly came. Waking up, Ryoma looked out his bedroom window to see the sun shining brightly. He quickly changed and started his day. Running down the stairs, he made himself a quick breakfast. It seemed that Ryoma was in a rather good mood.

After finishing his breakfast, he heard knocking from the door. Smiling, he quickly ran to answer it.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma's eyes lit up right when he saw the boy.

Eiji lightly touched his lips to Echizen's. "Remember, it's Eiji, Ryoma-chan."

"Right. It's kind of hard getting used to calling you that."

"It's ok. You'll get a hang of it sooner or later."

"Do you have something planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go get some ice cream and then come back and hang out here."

"Ok."

"When will your family be back?"

"Oh…not until tomorrow."

"Then, is it ok with you if I spend the night?"

Ryoma began to blush. "That's fine with me."

"Yay! Lets go get some ice cream, nya!"

After buying their ice cream cones, they walked around the park. Ryoma effortlessly finished his ice cream with no mess, but Eiji was a different story.

"You got ice cream on your cheek, Eiji-kun," Ryoma pointed out.

Eiji bent over so he was at Ryoma's height. "Lick it off for me."

"I-in public?" the younger boy became nervous.

"It's just us. No one will notice," he stared at him with his sapphire eyes.

Ryoma couldn't resist his stare and gave into Kikumaru's demand. Leaning closer to him, Ryoma licked the vanilla ice cream of the older boy's cheek. Swallowing the ice cream, he lingered there for a moment. Finally coming to his senses, Ryoma straightened himself and looked away from his senpai.

"You could have stayed there longer. I like the way your breath feels on my cheek," Eiji smiled.

"Kiku…I mean…Eiji-kun…lets make a bet."

"What kind of bet, Ryoma-chan?"

"Lets go back to my house. If you beat me at a game of tennis, I'll let you do whatever you want with me," Ryoma explained.

"What if you win?" Eiji wondered.

"Um…you have to buy me juice for the rest of the year…"

"Your price isn't as big as mine."

"I have confidence that I'll win, so it doesn't really matter."

"I won't go easy on you, nya."

Returning to Ryoma's house, they began their match. Swinging their rackets, the ball was hit back and forth. Sweat dripped down Eiji's face, but he wasn't going to give up. Ryoma was putting up a fight as well. Eiji was running low on energy, and his legs started to give up. He needed this one last point to win.

"I told you I was going to win," Ryoma smirked as he hit the ball.

"No!" Kikumaru ran with the last of his energy and just barely made it in time. Falling over, his racket made contact with the ball. Hitting the top of the net, it made it onto Echizen's side of the court. "I did it."

"Eiji-kun!" Ryoma called as he made his way to the older boy. "You ok?"

The 7th grader sat down next to the sprawled out Eiji. Slowly, he moved himself closer and held his head above the older boy's. Flinging his arm up, Eiji grabbed the back of Ryoma's head and pulled him closer. He planted his lips on the younger boy's. As Ryoma pulled away, a smile formed on Kikumaru's face.

"I win," he gasped for air.

Ryoma nodded and sighed. "Guess I'm all yours. Your wish is my command, Eiji-kun."

"Lets go to your room."

"Wh-why?" Echizen's cheeks began to heat up.

Eiji's eyes widened and quickly sat up. "N-no! I didn't mean anything like that. Playing against you made me really tired. I wanted to just lay down in your bed with you and smother you with kisses."

"Are you sure you'll have enough energy for all of that?"

"I'll find a way to make it work."

The two boys finally made it up to Ryoma's room. Eiji plopped himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Ryoma stood and stared. He was unsure of what he should do.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Come sit on the bed," Eiji mumbled as he scooted over.

"Ok," Ryoma sat on the edge of the bed.

Eiji's arm extended and pulled Ryoma down so his head rested on Eiji's stomach. Slowly, he pulled his fingers through Ryoma's hair. This sent shivers down the younger boy's spine. Knowing he could easily make Ryoma nervous made Kikumaru smile.

"I never imagined you could get like this," Eiji giggled.

"Get like what?" Echizen demanded.

"Nervous, shy…you're so innocent."

Ryoma just laid there trying to sink in what his senpai said. After a few seconds, he rose from his spot and turned Eiji. "I can change that."

"No, you don't ha―"

Before Eiji was able to finish his sentence, Ryoma pressed his lips against the older boy. As Ryoma pulled away, Eiji decided he wasn't finished. He grabbed the younger boy in his grip and dove in for seconds. Eiji pressed his lips against Ryoma's, then he kissed his cheek. His lips brushed against Echizen's ear and he nibbled at it making Ryoma yelp. He kissed Ryoma's neck and dragged his tongue up to his ear. Quickly, he stopped himself and moved away from the 7th grader.

"I'm sorry," Eiji muttered.

"E-Eiji…kun…" Ryoma stared at the boy. His face was bright red from the older boy's touch.

"I shouldn't have done all of that," Kikumaru moved himself off the bed. "Maybe I should have rethought my feelings towards you. I mean…I really do like you, Ryoma-chan…but there's the age difference. I want to do so many things with you, but you're only 13. I guess I'm kind of young to…but still…I'm sorry…"

Ryoma fidgeted at first, but grabbed Eiji's hand. "Please don't go, Eiji-kun. Please don't leave me. You can do whatever you want with me. I'll do whatever you want me to…just don't go…" Tears began to stain Ryoma's cheeks.

"Ryoma-chan, stop your crying," Eiji touched Ryoma's cheek and wiped away the stream of tears. "I'm not going to leave you. Even if I wanted to, I really don't think I could. I wouldn't want to make you cry again."

Moving closer, Echizen wrapped his arms around Kikumaru. Tightly grabbing him around the waist, Echizen dug his face into Eiji's chest.

"You're still just a child, Ryoma-chan," Eiji returned the hug. "Fuji once told me something. He said 'sometimes the pain of being with the one you love can hurt even more than being without him'. I think I understand his words now. I always saw you as older because you always act so stubborn…but you were so sure of yourself at the same time. That pulled me in…and made me want you. Today, I figured out that no matter how you act, you're still a kid. I want you all to myself…but I just don't know if I can take the innocence that you have away."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma looked up at the taller boy with his golden eyes.

"After spending the day with you, I figured out that I really do love you, but I think, because you're still so young, we should just be friends."

"No!"

"What?"

The sternness had return to Ryoma's eyes. "I will not accept this. If you loved me, you wouldn't want to be just friends. I might only be 13, but I'm not a child! You're my first relationship, of course I'm going to become nervous and shy when you do something for the first time. If you'd rather break my heart than teach me about love, then fine. You choose. Do you want to be my senpai or my lover?"

"Lover?" for the first time, Ryoma had made Eiji blush. "You're right, Ryoma-chan. I won't pull on your heart's chains anymore. I was being stupid. Age shouldn't really matter to me. I love you for who you are."

"You know, Eiji-kun, you did win that tennis match," Ryoma turned away from the older boy. "I don't take back what I say. You still get to do whatever you want with me."

Eiji made his way over to Ryoma. He placed his chin on the younger boy's shoulder and pulled his hand under Ryoma's shirt. Gently, he rubbed the boy's smooth skin and nibbled at his right ear. As Eiji edged his way down to Ryoma's waist, his lips met Ryoma's neck. He could feel the younger boy quiver. Eiji just couldn't get himself to go any farther. No matter how much he loved Ryoma, he kept remembering that he was only a 7th grader. He was only 13. Wanting to take it slow, for Ryoma's sake, Eiji pulled the boy to the bed. Echizen sat in Kikumaru's lap, and they wrapped each other warmly in their arms.

"Eiji-kun…" Echizen's breathing was unsteady.

"What is it?" Eiji began to brush his fingers through the boy's hair.

"One day, when I'm older, will you still stay by my side?" Ryoma stared up into Eiji's sapphire colored eyes. "Will you be the one to take my innocence away?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I do…I want you to stay with me forever."

"I will then, Ryoma-chan. I will forever be yours."

Ryoma took Eiji's hand and placed it over his heart. The beating was fast. "It's pounding…is this what happens when you're in love."

"Yes," Kikumaru smiled and kissed the boy's forehead.

The two of them sat there holding each others arms. The silence calmed them as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Light filled the small room as morning came. Eiji yawned as he opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw Ryoma's sweet, sleeping face. Smiling, Eiji gentle shook the boy.

"Good morning," Eiji pecked Ryoma's cheek once he saw his eyes opening.

"Morning," Ryoma yawned and smiled back.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eiji walked out of the room as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryoma answered the phone.

"Hey, Echizen, I was told to tell you that we have practice today. It's weird though, I had to call Kikumaru-senpai as well, but his sister said he never came home last night. It kind of worries me," Momo spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Ryoma-chan! Is it ok if I use your toothbrush?" Eiji held the toothbrush as he walked back into the room.

"Was that Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Who's on the phone?"

"It's Momo-senpai," Echizen told the boy.

"Oh?" Kikumaru took the phone. "Hi, hi, Momo-chan!"

"Huh? Kikumaru-senpai, what are you doing at Echizen's?" Momo wondered.

"I spent the night. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, when I called your house, you sister said you never came home last night. She seemed kind of worried. Did you family even know you were out? Why are you at Echizen's anyways?"

"I guess I did forget to tell them I was staying the night. It was kind of sudden…and after our tennis match I got really tired. We ended up falling asleep all wrapped up in each others arms. You would think it would be very uncomfortable, but it was very warm, nya!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Eiji-kun! We're supposed to keep our relationship a secret from everyone!" Ryoma yelled.

"Oh no!" Eiji stared at Ryoma. "Hey, Momo-chan, forget that this whole conversation happened."

"Not happening. What's going on?" Momo demanded.

Ryoma snatched the phone from his senpai. "We're going out, don't tell anyone. We'll be to practice after we change. Bye." He placed the phone aside and turned to Eiji.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-chan, I wasn't thinking…and I let it slip out," Eiji apologized.

"It doesn't matter to me. We should hurry up and get to practice."

"Right."

The two of them quickly changed. After gathering their things together they decided it was time for them to get going.

"Can we hold hands until we get out of my house?" Ryoma wondered.

"Of course, nya!" Eiji grabbed the younger boy's hand and they headed out the door.

"I'm glad you two could finally make it," Tezuka gave Eiji and Ryoma his icy stare.

"Sorry about being so late. Laps?" Eiji wondered.

"No, Momoshiro explained everything."

"I told him not to say anything!" anger built up inside Ryoma.

"What did he tell you?" Eiji demanded from the captain.

"He just said that you two were playing tennis yesterday, and that you ended up passing out at Echizen's house," Tezuka explained.

"Good, good. I really thought he told you that we're g―"

Echizen quickly slapped his hand against Kikumaru's mouth. "I think he's heard enough, Kikumaru-senpai."

"What are you two talking about?" their captain slowly became annoyed.

"…Ryoma-chan…I think it'll be easier if we just told them. It's just going to be too hard for us to go on in secret like this. It's only been a day or so…and I just want to tell everyone," Eiji admitted.

"Eiji-kun…"

"I'm in love with Echizen Ryoma!"

The other members of the tennis club looked over towards Eiji in shock. He was slightly surprised that he had yelled that so loud. Turning to Echizen, he could see the younger boy's face turn a bright shade of red.

"D-did you have to…sh-shout it?" Ryoma stuttered.

Eiji grabbed for the boy's hand. "So, captain, if our relationship is a problem for this team, I'll have to quit. I'd rather stay with Ryoma-chan forever and not play tennis."

"As long as your relationship doesn't effect your playing, I have no problems with it," Tezuka turned away as if he was embarrassed by the sight. "Start practicing."

Happily, Eiji pulled Ryoma to an open court. The other regulars congratulated them on their new found love. The two lovebirds were shocked by how easily they all accepted their relationship.

After practice, Ryoma and Eiji lingered around the courts after everyone else left. Holding hands, they just walked around. Neither had anything to say to the other. Just being together made them happy.

"Would you really have quitted tennis just for me?" Ryoma finally broke the silence.

"I would do anything for you, Ryoma-chan," Eiji smiled.

"I'm glad we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore."

"Me to. Now, I can kiss you whenever I want to. Well, unless that would make you uncomfortable."

"No, I'd let you."

The older boy reached down and lightly kissed Echizen. "I really do love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you sure?"

Ryoma took his senpai's hand and placed it over his beating heart. "Yes, because you're the only one that can make my heart throb like this."

"I want to always be the person that can make your heart pound. I want to be the only one that can make you nervous and blush with just a simple peck on your cheek. One day, I want to be the one who takes your innocence away."

"I'll let you, Eiji-kun. You're the only one I'd give my innocence to."

"It's getting late, we should probably get home."

"You're right."

Eiji walked Ryoma up to his door. He pressed one last kiss one his lips before saying goodnight.

"I'll see you later," Eiji began to walk off.

"I…I love you!" Ryoma yelled.

The older boy quickly turned around. "I love you too." He slowly trotted away.

"I'll be yours forever, Eiji-kun," the younger boy's cheeks began to heat up. "I'm glad that you're more than my senpai…"

_FINISHED_

**It's finished! Yay! My first completed Prince of Tennis fanfic. I'm so happy! I left the ending kind of open. This allows me to write a sequel if I wish to. Of course, I probably won't write a sequel if no one likes this story. It's all up to you guys to help me decide if I should go on and make a sequel. All the possibilities that could happen! Will Eiji take Ryoma's innocence away? Will they really stay together forever? Anything could happen!**

**Review so I know how I did. I was really concerned that I would slaughter this because it was my first (finished) Prince of Tennis fic. I was so scared that I was going to make the characters seem…well…out of character. I guess I somewhat did that with Ryoma a little…maybe…but I'm sure he would get a little nervous when it comes to his first love and all. **

**I was actually surprised by this fic. I changed a few things from my original thoughts. One thing I can think of is the part where Eiji tells Ryoma to lick the ice cream off his cheek. Originally, they didn't have ice cream and Eiji told Ryoma to kiss him. Ryoma gets nervous, so Eiji says that it's just them and he just has to peck him on the cheek. I think I like the licking the ice cream of the face better. Yes, yes I do. I also had to pull myself away from making Eiji go to far. I kind of had to hit myself a few times and remember that Ryoma's only a 7****th**** grader. I really didn't want to get too detailed this time around…there's always a next time! Mwahahahaha! Ok…I've gone crazy. Thank you so much Prince of Tennis, you have given me more chances to right lovely fics with two guys as the pair. Yay! Next, I think I will write a ShinjiXKamio or FujiXEiji fic. I haven't decided yet. Well, I better shut my mouth before I type anymore. **

**Thank you for reading my fic.**

**Don't forget to review…because I thrive on your reviews (and you always get free cookies and hugs)!**


End file.
